Sirius black
Sirius Black (3 November,13 195914 – 18 June, 19964), also known as Padfoot or Snuffles (in his Animagus form) was an English pure-blood wizard, the older son of Orion and Walburga Black, and the brother of Regulus Black. Although he was the heir of the House of Black, Sirius disagreed with his family's belief in blood purity and defied tradition when he was Sorted into Gryffindor House instead of Slytherin at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which he attended from 1971-1978. As the rest of his family had been in Slytherin, he was the odd one out. Physical appearance Sirius was a tall, well-built, darkly handsome man with fair skin, medium, lustrous black hair6, which sometimes appeared light in the sun, striking grey eyes,7 and an air of "casual elegance". This vestige of aristocratic beauty is apparently an attribute passed down through the Black Family. When Harry entered into Snape's memory, he saw a fifteen-year-old Sirius finishing his exams while being ogled by a girl who sat a few rows behind him, due to his considerable good looks and casual yet elegant attitude. Magical abilities and skills * Transfiguration: Sirius was highly skilled in transfiguration - he performed Untransfiguration on Peter, forcing him out of his Animagus form. * Potions: Sirius was exceptionally proficient in potion-making - at the age of fifteen, he and James successfully brewed an effective Animagus Potion, which was known to be highly complex, time-consuming and difficult to brew, and with great consequences if done improperly. Remus also described the Animagus transformation to be a very difficult branch of magic that "could go horribly wrong", and the fact that Sirius succeeded along with James at it, and even helped Peter to achieve it as well was a definite testament to his being an expert potioneer. * Charms: Sirius was highly talented in charm-work from a young age - he and his Marauder friends created the magically-complex Marauder's Map during their teenage years, the manufacturing process of which involved the Homonculous Charm and a spell to insult those who attempted to read it, and both enchantments lasted long after all four of the producers' demises. He also placed a Permanent Sticking Charm on many of the hangings in his room at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, showing an aptitude for this Charm as his parents were never able to remove said items from the wall. Though it was never specifically stated or confirmed, it was also highly likely that he used Charms to enchant his motorcycle to be able to fly at high speeds. During the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, he cast an effective Shield Charm to protect Harry. Last but not least, Sirius was capable of producing a non-corporeal Patronus,1011 which is a highly advanced piece of protective magic, testifying to his exceptional proficiency in charms and superior magical ability as a wizard. * Non-verbal magic: Sirius was able to non-verbally perform Human Transfiguration and defensive magic (Disarming and Stunning spells). Since non-verbal magic is very difficult, this is another testament to his being a truly powerful wizard. * Healing magic: Sirius was able to successfully cast effective healing spells - he healed an injury from Wartcap powder the moment he received it. * Care of Magical Creatures: Sirius was exceptionally proficient in interacting with magical animals and even becoming good friends with them - during his hunt for Peter, he managed to gain the trust of Crookshanks, a highly intelligent half-Kneazle cat. He also got along well with Buckbeak the Hippogriff, whom he escaped with, and subsequently lived with without the apparent need to bow in order to properly greet the Hippogriff and gain his trust. * Occlumency (possibly): Though it was never specifically stated or confirmed, it was still possible that Sirius was an accomplished Occlumens - he had been perfectly confident that he could conceal the change in Secret Keepers from even Voldemort, who was a formidably skilled Legilimens. Besides this, one reason why the Wizengamot did not give Sirius a trial was possibly due to their belief that his Occlumency skills were strong enough to effectively resist their interrogation methods. * Duelling: Sirius was a highly accomplished duellist, having actively participated in and survived the First Wizarding War. During the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, he defeated an unnamed Death Eater after a fierce fight, and went on to duel Antonin Dolohov, an extremely dangerous duellist. He also held his own against his cousin, Bellatrix, who was Voldemort's most powerful Death Eater, though his recklessness caused his death at her hands. * Physical Combat Skills: Sirius was skilled in physical combat - during his school years, he and James primarily used their respective Animagus forms to physically keep Remus in check while he was a werewolf. As demonstrated by his attack on Peter (who had been hiding at that time in Ron's pocket), Sirius possessed a dog's swift speed in his Animagus form, which allowed him to get the jump on his opponents before resuming his human form. During the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, he also infused physical combat into his duelling style - ramming Dolohov with his shoulder, and punching Malfoy in the face. * Detective Skills and Tactical Thinking: Despite his occasionally reckless nature, Sirius was good at thinking deductively and tactically when it mattered. Sirius was able to deduce that Pettigrew was at Hogwarts, with Harry when he saw a photograph of the Weasley family with Pettigrew in his animagus form on a Daily Prophet article, which explained that Pettigrew's then owner Ron would be returning to Hogwarts where Harry was attending. Sirius chose to escape Azkaban to protect Harry, using his Animagus form and weight loss to his advantage, becoming the only person to escape Azkaban unaided. While Sirius' efforts to break into Hogwarts while searching for Pettigrew were reckless, he was able to successfully enter and escape Hogwarts on both occasions without the attention of the teachers and students which would have resulted in his recapture. * Indomitable Will: The fact that Sirius was able to resist the Dementors' effects in Azkaban for 12 years by focusing on his innocence and transforming into his Animagus form showed that he had an extremely strong willpower and sense of self. * Driving Skills: Sirius was also known to have been a very capable motorcyclist, able to maintain his stability with a passenger while duelling three men on broomstick and at the same time avoiding a Muggle police car. Sirius' skills were certainly above average, if not at peak levels, as very few professional stunt cyclists would be capable of a similar feat. * 'Mechanical Aptitude: '''Shown by the state of his room in his ancestral home, Sirius was quite interested in and likely developed a degree of skill in motorcycles and how to repair them. This interest is likely what lead him to charming a bike he either bought or built to be able to fly. Given Sirius' obvious intelligence and practical manner of thinking, it is likely he modified and maintained his bike by hand as a way to challenge himself. The latter notion fits well with his enthusiastic personality and interest in anything out of the ordinary, which automotive engineering certainly would be for a wizard. Etymology The name "Sirius Black" is a play on his Animagus form of a black dog since the star Sirius is known as the Dog Star and is the brightest star in Canis Major, the Great Dog constellation. ''Sirius is derived from the Ancient Greek Σείριος, Seirios, meaning "glowing" or "scorcher." In Greek mythology, it is Orion's dog. In Arabic, the star is known as al-shira, "the leader," and in Scandinavia, it has been referred to as Lokabrenna, meaning "Loki's torch." Loki was a trickster god in Norse mythology, a possible allusion to Sirius' days of mischief-making as one of the Marauders. His full name is an oxymoron of sorts, as his first name, "Sirius" is referring to the brightest star in the night sky, and his last name, "Black," is referring to the darkest color, which is the result of the absence of light. Appearances * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game) (Mentioned only) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (Appears in flashback(s)) (Appears as a ghost or a spirit) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game) (Appears as a ghost or a spirit) * LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World * LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 * Harry Potter for Kinect * LEGO Harry Potter * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault * Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Mentioned only) Category:1959 births Category:Attack on godric's hollow(1981)participants Category:Azkaban escapees Category:Battle of the department of mysterious participants Category:Blood traitors